Changing: Cece
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Cece has gone off the deep end. She's most likely going to die. And Everyone is trying to figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Cecelia Jones, and this is the story of my final months. I just wanted to write this for someone to know what I was going through before I finally end it all. I hope you get a few laughs at my miserable excuse for a life. So let's go back to when it all began, 4 months ago. The time when I lost my best friend.

**(This will all be in 3rd Person)**

Cece was walking into her living room around 12 o'clock as she always did on the weekends when she wasn't on Shake It Up. Yep, the show sometimes takes a break and just airs a rerun. This time it was because Gary Wild, the host, was supposedly sick. After she got some breakfast, she came back into the living room and flopped down on the couch looking at the food she had brought in with her. "Uhg, no thank you," she said tossing it in the garbage as always. Just then her best friend came in through the window. "Hey, Hey, Hey," said Rocky Blue walking up to her. "Hey Rocks, whatch doing here?" asked Cece looking up at her. "I thought we could hang out like always," said Rocky sitting down beside Cece. "Sure, you want to stay here or do you want to go to the mall or somewhere else?" asked Cece.

"Let's go to the mall," said Rocky excitedly standing up. "Let's go then," said Cece following her out the door. 10 minutes later they were walking around and gossiping. "Hey look who it is," said Cece pointing to a teenager just over Rocky's height with brown hair and a leather jacket with the logo M5 printed on it. They walked up as he turned around. "Hey guys!" he said hugging them. "It's good to see you again Bill," said Rocky. **(Same guy from Bringing Down the House, just a different character if that makes any sense.)** "Back from Vicksburg I see," said Cece. "Yep, came up here to stay for now. Thought I might come out here and get some more jeans but they don't seem to have any Carharts anywhere," he said. "Well we need to get to get together at some point," said Rocky. "Agreed," he replied tipping the black cowboy hat he had on to them and walking away.

"Come on Ce, let's go home," said Rocky when they were finished in a different store. Once home, they sat and talked. "So Cece, I see you got a little something for Bill," said Rocky innocently. "What makes you say that?" asked Cece nervously. "Oh, come on Cece I saw the way you were looking at him, I'm not stupid," Rocky said. "Ok, yes I do," admitted Cece. "I can't say as I blame you," said Rocky nodding her head. "Hey, don't tell me you're going to try and steal him," said Cece. Rocky just shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way. "So just who do you like?" asked Cece deviously. "No one right now," said Rocky cleaning her finger nails. "Hahaha," laughed Cece. "Look who's laughing, Ms.'I-Like-Someone-Completely-out-of-my-league'," said Rocky. "Hey, no need to be like that," said Cece hurt. "Yes there is because you need to learn where your boundaries are," said Rocky. "What are you talking about?" asked Cece looking at the now fuming Rocky standing over her. "I'm talking about the way you're always hitting on Bill any chance you get. You need to realize it is never going to happen," said Rocky grabbing her by the collar. "Rocky, where is all this coming from. I thought we were friends, not enemies," said Cece trying to escape her grasp. "Not anymore," said Rocky shoving her to the floor and trodding on her hand as she walked out the door. What's up with that, thought Cece as she started to cry holding her now broken hand.

**So what do you guys think? I know that you guys who read Sound of Madness or Bringing Down the House recognize Bill, but in case you haven't you might want to look it up to understand the M5. For now, goodbye.**

**WCC**


	2. Chapter 2

Gunther's POV

" $#% %&#!" said Bill letting out an incoherent string of swear words slamming the chair he was sitting in on the ground as he stood up. If he keeps this up he's going to break the dang thing. "This can't be happening. Not her, she's too tough," he said, panic evident in his voice as he ran his hands through his short brown hair. "Bill just calm down," said Ty, "NO, I will not calm down!" yelled Bill. We all knew why he was so upset. "The girl I love is in there on a hospital bed after trying to commit suicide and you are telling the wrong person to calm down," he muttered sitting back down. This must have been bad for him cause he did 2 things that he almost never did. First he admitted he loved Cece in front of Rocky and he couldn't even make half his sentences sound correct. While he always said them in a southern accent and sometimes slurred them or used incorrect words, they always made some kind of sense.

"No I'm not, I'm sitting right here," said Rocky in her usual preppy tone. Bill shot her a look of disbelief. She just couldn't let it go that her and Bill had been over for about 3 days now. "You were not the one I was talking about," snarled Bill standing up and clenching his fists. This isn't good, he wouldn't ever hit a girl normally and if he was prepared to hit Rocky then he is very ticked. "Ty, Gunther; hall, now," he said still snarling at Rocky.

**WCC**


	3. Chapter 3

Now where were we in my pathetic life's story? Oh, yeah where I lost my best friend. Let's skip to where I lost the love of my life.

**(3rd person again)**

3 weeks after Cece and Rocky stopped being friends, Cece had quit Shake It Up, Chicago for unknown reasons. She was now walking back from the studio down the Chicago streets. "Hey, Ce," she heard someone call. She looked to her left to see Bill jogging up to her. "Oh, hey Bill," she said glumly. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his arm on her shoulders. "I just quit the show," she replied. "It's a wonder I didn't see you there, I was walking Rocky there because she said that you weren't going and she needed to talk to me," said Bill squeezing her shoulders. "What did you guys talk about?" asked Cece not liking where this was going. "Long story short, we're going out now," replied Bill happily. It took all Cece had not to just break down. "Why are you crying? I know that you and her aren't friends anymore but that doesn't mean we're not if that's your reason," said Bill stopping and looking at her down cast eyes that were slowly leaking tears. "No that's not it," Cece forced out. "Then why are you crying Ce?" asked Bill putting both hands on her shoulders. "It's nothing," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hey Bill," they heard. As they looked over they saw Rocky walking up to them. The instant Rocky laid eyes on Cece she gave a evil grin and then hugged Bill and began kissing him. Once they broke apart she hugged him again and grinned evilly at the crying Cece while mouthing 'Hah' to her.

Cece then ran home crying while Bill called after her. He was about to take off after her but Rocky held him back. "Don't bother with her, she is just jealous that I have an excellent boyfriend and she is forever alone," said Rocky. Meanwhile Cece was crying in her room. How could she, she knew I loved him. She then heard her phone ring. Once she grabbed it she saw it was a text from Bill asking where she was. She sent one asking why he cared and shouldn't he be making out with his witch of a girlfriend.

Cece, I know ya'll ain't friends anymore but this is taking it a little to far. Bill

**I don't care Cece**

**Ce, I do though. I also care about you. Now please tell me what's going on. I'm begging you; in fact if I were where ever you are I would be down on my knees. Though normally if I was on my knees in front of a girl, it wasn't cause I was begging Bill**

**Pervert Cece**

**2 things. That's not what I meant, and you are completely right about that Bill**

Cece actually laughed at this. She realized that Bill had no idea that Rocky was dating him because she loved him. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She knew he wouldn't believe that because Rocky would say otherwise and she was actually a good liar. Then she got a text she didn't expect and that made her cry again.

**If you don't stay away from Bill, I'm going to hurt you and everyone that you care about. So keep that in mind when you are trying to worm your way into my boyfriend's heart.**

She didn't even need to look at the ID to know it was her former best friend. Why must she hate me so much, thought Cece. Thinking about Rocky made her hand hurt once more where Rocky had stepped on it and broken it. She wished she could rewind everything and find out what had made Rocky go off like that. It confused her and made her cry. After a little time she finally cried herself to sleep.

**WCC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: "Ty, Gunther; hall, now,"said Bill still snarling at Rocky. _

"What's up Bill, you looked like you were going to kill my sister," I said looking at the infuriated redneck. I ain't one to be scared of many people, but he looked fierce. If you were to pour water on his head, he wouldn't even get wet it would evaporate so fast. And I knew what could happen when he got mad. He was notorious among our little group for having the most explosive temper. He was also known for carrying a spring-loaded N.A.T.O pocketknife. "Rocky's hiding something that has to do with Cece and her trying to commit suicide," said Bill bluntly while still fuming and cracking his knuckles. "Why do you say that?" asked Gunther standing next to me. "No one, and I mean no one smiles when they are at a hospital for someone trying to commit suicide. Not even if you're their ex-best friend," said Bill leaning on the doorframe. "I'm confused, who was smiling and why do you relate that with Rocky?" asked Deuce who had just shown up in time to hear what Bill had to say. "Rocky was and that is how I know she is hiding something," said Bill looking at him with a look that made them all cringe at the sight of it.

"So what do you want to do about it?" I asked looking Bill in the eyes. "Well that's simple Ty, we look for clues as to what it is," he said leaning back onto his feet. "Do you even know where to start?" asked Gunther. "I got an idea," replied Bill starting toward the front door.

**WCC**


	5. Chapter 5

So we are now going to skip forward to when Rocky really crossed the line a couple of days ago. This is one of the main reasons for me doing this.

Cece was walking down the halls with her head down as usual. She walked up to her locker, which just happened to right beside Rocky's. "If it isn't the retard," said Rocky walking up. Cece didn't respond but started to cry a little. She hid it but apparently Rocky wasn't through. "Just where do you think you're going, I'm talking to you," said Rocky snatching her arm and throwing her on the floor in the process. "Hahahahahaha," she roared with laughter. Everyone took notice and started to laugh. "I knew you were retarded and all but you're supposed to stay off the ground," said Rocky when she finally caught her breath. "I'm not retarded," exclaimed Cece standing up. "Oh, but aren't you," said Rocky walking up to and then jumping onto a bench in the hallway. "Hey everyone! This stupid redhead just said she isn't retarded! Then what do you call your Dyslexia?" yelled Rocky.

Cece stood there for a moment before letting her tears out and running down the halls and out the doors. She ran till she was home. Once there she ran to her room and locked the door. After about a minuet of crying she got 2 texts.

Cece, why didn't you tell me you had dyslexia? I know you're probably embarrassed but you could tell me anything. Why don't you trust me? I told you everything about my life, why are you keeping secrets from me? Bill

**Hahaha, now everyone knows. I hope it hurt you, and I also hope you kill yourself. It would save everyone a lot of heartache. No one likes you. Even Bill said he couldn't stand you. So just do it. KILL YOURSELF!**

**No longer in her diary, this is telling what happened.**

Cece couldn't stop crying. Maybe Rocky was right. It is time to end it all. She went to her closet and pulled out her special weapon against weight. Huh, while I'm at it I might as well see how much I way to know how fat I am. She pulled out her scale and turned it on.

84 lbs.

I'm so freaking fat it's unbearable! She then opened the bottle of weight loss pills and poured a handful of pills before taking them and then tipping her head back and emptying the whole bottle of pills into her mouth. Even though it was only 30 pills in all, it was enough to be instantaneous. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell down clutching her stomach. She then started to puke over and over again. Soon her world started to go blank. At least now I will be skinny when I'm gone, were her last thoughts.

"Come on fellas, keep up," said Bill running toward Cece's apartment. "How can someone as big as you be so athletic?" yelled Gunther beside Deuce and me. "Vicksburg High School marching band camp boys," said Bill sliding to a stop in front of Cece's apartment. "Dang it, it's locked," said Gunther jiggling the doorknob. "Not for long it's not," said Bill reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Firetruck Red Swiss army knife. He then used the screwdriver on it and unscrewed the doorknob's mechanism and pushed it till it fell out the back. "Got to love them genuine Victorinoxes!" said Bill putting the knife in his pocket. He then made his way to her bedroom. "Ok guys, any of you got any qualms about searching your friend's bedroom for any evidence as to why she did this?" asked Bill with his hand on the doorknob. "I got a question," said Deuce raising his hand. "What is it Deuce?" asked Bill. "What is a qualm?" asked Deuce. "A problem," said Bill after letting out a breath then looking back up. "Now, don't go snooping for personal reasons or ideals, try to keep it almost professional I guess you could say," said Bill trying the doorknob. "I don't know how or why but this one is locked," said Bill. "Just do that little trick you did with the living room door," I told him. "It won't work cause there ain't any screws on this one. It's probably just jammed but it ain't going to come open," said Bill putting his ear to the door.

He then started tapping his fist on the door. "What are you doing?" asked Deuce. Bill held up a finger to hush him. He then stepped back and set up in a fighting stance a second before he kicked the door in the spot he had just picked his head up from. He then retracted and did it again, this time putting his foot all the way through. Once he had pulled his foot back he reached through dug his knife under the opposite doorknob and wiggled it for about 5 minutes till they heard a click and something his the floor. "Got it," he said standing up and pushing the door open. They then started to search her room. "Bill just what are we looking for?" I asked him. "A suicide note or a diary of any kind. If you find a diary, don't read it ok?" he said then standing up for the last part. We could all tell that he was desperately searching for something because of the way he was moving and tipping things. Or in the case of the bed, just shoving it over when it got in the way before searching it. Then we heard Deuce start to giggle. "What are you laughing at eyebrows?" asked Gunther. He turned around with a pair of Cece's drawls. **(It's a southern thing, don't ask.)**

Bill straightened up and walked over to him. He then slapped him on the back of the head before drawing his knife and putting it to the side of Deuce's head. "Put them back and forget what you saw," he said in a venomous voice that could strike fear in a grizzly bear. Deuce nodded his head and hurriedly put them away before continuing to search. "Hey Bill, I got something," I said when I found a leather bound book that had Cecelia written in gold cursive. He walked over and said, "There we go that ought to be something useful," while grabbing it and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Ty, you got Ms. Jones' phone number don't you?" he asked me. "Yeah," I told him pulling out my phone. "Call her and tell her to meet us at the hospital after we make a stop by a print shop," he said before leaving with us following.

**Ok, for those of you who didn't know from the hint in chapter 1, Cece was Anorexic. But thanks for reading, this was actually an old story I'm just now uploading, so if ya'll like it, let me know and I might continue it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gunther's POV**

"Bill, are you sure about this?" asked Deuce. "Heck yeah. Is Ms. Jones in there?" Bill asked as Deuce looked in "Yeah but Rocky isn't. Wait she's back in, she was in Cece's room," said Deuce. "Well, let's go," said Ty looking uncomfortable. So, we walked through the door into the little waiting area outside the special room Cece was in. "Oh, Bill I was so worried about you," said Rocky running up to Bill. What happened next, even though we had discussed it, still shocked me from the sheer coldness and ease of how he did it. One minute he remained still, then the next he whipped his jacket back pulled his Colt 1911 pistol and pressed it to her forehead. She stopped dead and stared wide eyed at him following his arm till she looked at the pistol between her eyes.

"Why?" Bill asked simply and coldly. "Ms-s J-Jones, h-h-help," she whimpered in fright. "Actually, I want to know why too Rocky," said Ms. Jones said crossing her arms knowing this was going to happen thanks to a prior phone call. "Answer the question," said Bill coldly cocking the hammer back. "Why what?" asked Rocky. "You know d $m well 'why what' you little good for nothing s/&#," snarled Bill flicking off the saftey with hs trigger finger. "Ok, ok. I did it because I was jealous of you. I wanted her to think that you were no good for her some how and make her see that I'm the one for her," cried Rocky. Everyone, including me were stunned. But some how Bill sat just as calm and said, "you are the most messed up criminal I've ever seen. And yes I said criminal cause you as good as murdered Cece Jones." He then squeezed the trigger of his pistol and...

Click

The gun didn't go off, just as expected. Bill picked the gun up off of a cringing Rocky's forehead. "Raquel Blue, by order of the Vicksburg Police Department and the Chicago Police Department, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you..." said Bill pulling handcuffs out of his jacket pocket and replacing his pistol in it's holster.

**Who saw that one coming? Bill being a cop, not really expected was it?**


End file.
